Gyűlöllek
by Procella Cruentus
Summary: A. Dumbledore/G. Grindelwald. A két hatalmas mágus legendás párbaja 1945-ből, az este, amikor minden megváltozott a világ, és Albus Dumbledore számára. Korhatár a slash téma miatt.


**Gyűlöllek**

Vannak olyan napok, melyek után semmi más vágya nincs az embernek, csak megnézni a naplementét, majd egy pohár tej, és néhány darab sütemény mellett leülni a legkényelmesebb foteljába, és olvasni a kedvenc könyvéből. Végiggondolni az egész napot, elmélkedni egy keveset az Élet nagy dolgairól, majd lefeküdni az ágyába, és szemét lehunyva elmerülni az álmok tengerében. Nos, aznap én ezt nem tehettem meg.

Kellemes, szeptember végi nap volt, a fák már bíborban pompáztak, de reggelente még nem deresedtek a fűszálak. 1945-öt írtunk. Évek óta dúlt a háború, melyet Gellert Grindelwald robbantott ki, méghozzá olyan ügyes stratégiával, hogy a muglik is egymás ellen fordultak, ezzel az emberi történelem – varázstalan és varázzsal bíró embereké egyaránt – legnagyobb háborúja dúlt világszerte.

A varázslók „jó" oldalának egyetlen reménye én voltam, Gellert Grindelwald fiatalkori jó barátja, és örökös vetélytársa. Ismeretségünk hosszú évtizedei alatt tudományos folyóiratok hasábjain vívtuk csatáinkat, újra és újra felülmúlva egymás találmányait és felfedezéseit. „Igazi" csatánk egyetlen egy volt, mikor még nagyon fiatalok voltunk, és annak a végkimenetele tragikus lett: húgom, Ariana halála a lelkemen szárad.

Talán emiatt a halálos kimenetelű veszekedés miatt halogattam egészen idáig a szemtől szembeni küzdelmet, talán más miatt. Nem sok ember tudott róla, de nekem és Gellertnek Ariana halála előtt viszonyunk volt. Azóta sem tudom, hogy szeretett-e engem, bár a hatalmas háború, amit előidézett, még abban is megrendítette a hitemet, hogy egyáltalán képes-e szeretni. Én viszont nem csak a testemet, hanem a lelkemet is neki adtam, és azóta sem adtam másnak. Nos, talán ez, a szerelmem tartott vissza – mára azonban beláttam, hogy ha én nem állítom meg, akkor az általunk ismert világ sötétségbe borul.

A legutóbbi hírek szerint az Alpok lábánál tartózkodott éppen, az egyik frontvonal mellett, ahol több százezer emberből álló hadseregek ütköztek meg egymással. Én is odautaztam hát. Azt is tudtam, hogy ott egy viszonylag nagy létszámú varázslócsoport teljesít szolgálatot – még a legkisebb, párszáz főből álló hadtestek mellé is varázslókat osztottunk be, nehogy Gellert, és a csatlósai rajtuk üssenek, anélkül, hogy bárki megvédené őket.

A kirendelt varázslók és boszorkák vezetője gyerekkori jó barátom, Elphias Dodge volt, és meglepetésemet őszinte öröm váltotta fel, mikor megölelgetett, és beszámolt az ottani friss hírekről, és persze a kapitányi kinevezéséről. Gratuláltam neki, majd miután kevés holmimat leraktam a számomra kijelölt sátorban, sétálni indultam.

A hegyen fölfelé indultam, és a napnyugtát már az első erdőöv felett nézhettem, egy kis tisztáson. Hatalmas, magányos fa állt a tisztás közepén, annak a tövébe ültem le, onnan néztem körbe, magamba szívtam a fenyőszagú hegyi levegőt, éreztem a bizsergést, amit a pezsgő természet okozott körülöttem, és csak néztem, néztem a vérvörös Napot az égbolt alján.

Csendes, magányos mélázásomból az keltett fel, hogy mágikus rezgéseket éreztem közeledni. Nagyon erős rezgéseket. Feltápászkodtam, és pár lépéssel eltávolodtam a fától, hogy minden irányba jól láthassak, majd a közeledő mágiahullám irányába fordultam. Tőlem jó húsz méterre voltak az erdő első fái, és nem kellett sokáig várnom, kilépett közülük egy magányos alak. Vállas, izmos férfi volt, testét földig érő fekete talárba bújtatta. Arcát nem fedte csuklya, így látható volt vállig érő, fekete, egyenes haja, borostás arca. És azok a világító zöld szemek… Szentséges Merlin, azok a szemek! Gellert Grindelwald közeledett felém.

Tőlem pár lépésnyire megállt, és arcán gúnyos félmosoly jelent meg. Hirtelen nem tudtam megszólalni. Sokkolt a felfedezés: ez a férfi ennyi év után még vonzóbb, mint fiatalon volt. Ifjú vonásai szélesebbekké, hangsúlyosabbakká váltak, egész megjelenése nyers, vadállatias erőt sugárzott, mégis, ha ránéztem, nem voltam képes elhinni, hogy ő az az ember, aki eddig közvetlenül vagy közvetve több ezer ember halálát okozta, köztük a húgomét.

A híres Albus Dumbledore eljött, hogy kiálljon az imádott muglikért? – a kérdés szenvtelen volt, kissé gúnyos, és mindenképp bántó.

Eljöttem, hogy kiálljak mindenért, amit te el akarsz pusztítani – feleltem csöndesen. – Túl sok van már a rovásodon, Gellert.

Akkor most leckét fogok kapni a varázsvilág büszkeségétől? – gúnyolódott tovább, nem is tudta, hogy ezzel egyáltalán nem azt a hatást érte el, amit akart. – Emlékszel erre, Albus? – mutatott a nyakában függő medálra: a Halál Ereklyéinek szimbóluma volt az, amit már akkor is hordott, mikor… Szóval, már nagyon régen. – Megszereztem a Pálcák Urát. Ha lenne is esélyed ellenem, a pálcám ellen nincs – erősen megnyomta a „pálcám" szót.

Nem varázslattal akarlak legyőzni, Gellert – szólaltam meg szomorkásan, és tudtam, ezzel semmire sem fogok menni, de azért meg kellett próbálnom. – Szeretném, ha meggyőzhetnélek arról, hogy rossz eszméket követsz, és, hogy amit teszel, az rossz.

Felhorkant, és elhúzta a száját, mint egy tizenéves, ha a szülei kioktatják.

Ne gyere már megint ezzel a maszlaggal! Épp eleget hallgattam már tőled…

Mégsem fogtad fel a lényegét – ezúttal hangom metsző volt, amit ő is észrevehetett, mert azonnal lecsapott.

Mi az, kezdesz kijönni a béketűrésből, kedves Albus?

Nem. Téged viszont nem sokáig tűr már meg ez a föld, ha így folytatod, Gellert! – összehúzott szemmel méregettem, ő pedig komótosan előhúzta a pálcáját. Vagyis… Ez nem az ő pálcája volt, hanem a Bodzapálca. – Mint látom, inkább te vagy türelmetlen – elevenbe talált, mert arca megrándult a bevitt találattól.

Áh, nem, csupán én beismerem, hogy kezdek öregedni, ellentétben egyik fiatalkori ismerősömmel, aki már a férfikor végét tapossa, mégis úgy viselkedik, mint a roxfortos diákjai – biztos látszott rajtam, hogy rosszul esett, amit mondott, mert érdekes mosollyal élvezte ki a sértést. – Szóval, meg akarsz küzdeni velem, Albus? Nem muszáj harcolnod. Elengedlek, épségben elmehetsz. Bármit is teszel, én nem nyugszok, míg nem gondoskodok a muglikról – tudtam, hogy nem csak rájuk gondol, hanem a félvérekre, és a mugli származású varázslókra is: számára az ember csupán az „aranyvérű" varázslót jelentette. – De neked nem kell beleavatkoznod.

Megfeszülő homlokkal, és egyre jobban fortyogó indulatokkal kaptam elő a pálcámat a talárom ujjából. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy szívesebben halok meg, mint hogy prédául hagyjam neki az egész világot, és azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezektől, a megjegyzésektől teljesen el fogom veszíteni az eszemet. Egy pillanatra felötlött bennem a gondolat, hogy épp azért nem kéne támadnom, mert ő ezt akarja, de aztán a düh vörös fellegként ellepte egész agyamat, és mielőtt meglendítettem a pálcámat, még odasziszegtem neki.

De igen, kell – ezzel már küldtem is rá a magam átkát, és a következőt, sorban, egymás után rengeteget, amiket ő a legkülönfélébb módokon védett ki, és mikor ideje engedte vissza-vissza támadott, persze átkait az enyémek még félút előtt eltérítették. Végül megunhatta, mert a hátam mögé hoppanállt, és mielőtt érkezésem lett volna bármit is tenni, éreztem, hogy valami eltalál. Elzsibbadt tőle minden érzékszervem, és azt már csak homályosan észleltem, hogy még egy sugárnyalábot elnyel a testem. Elsötétült előttem a világ.

Érdekes módon, mikor felébredtem, nem zúgott a fejem, pedig tapasztalataim szerint az a párbajvesztés minimális velejárója. Gondolataim azonnal bezúdultak a fejembe, azonban ez sem volt kellemetlen. Nem nyitottam ki a szemem, jól esett így heverészni, azt sem tudva, hogy hol lehetek, hogy mi történhetett velem, és csupán vizsgálni a gondolataimat.

Vajon miért nem ölt meg – hisz minden valószínűség szerint az, hogy most képes vagyok gondolkozni, azt jelenti, hogy még élek -, mikor megtehette volna?

Már semmiben sem voltam biztos, a találkozás mindent összezavart, feltépte a régi sebeimet, felszínre hozta az érzéseket, amiket Ariana halála után mélyre temettem – ezek szerint nem elég hatékonyan. Mindig tudta, hogy mit fogok reagálni a tetteire, a szavaira, és ezzel nem egyszer vissza is élt, akkor persze nem az emberiség léte volt a tét, csupán a játék, a hecc.

Rákényszerültem, hogy beismerjem: még mindig megőrülök érte. Lelkem szomjazta a szavait, testem bőre érintését, ajkaim a csókját. Érezni akartam az illatát, karjai börtönében lenni: még mindig égett a tűz, ami sok-sok éve gyúlt: szerelem.

Ő mit érezhet? Van-e reális esély rá, hogy azért hagyott életben, mert szeret. Tudja-e egyáltalán, hogy mi a szerelem?

A szerelem azt jelenti, hogy gyenge vagy, mert ostoba érzésektől elvakulva nem vagy képes ártani valakinek – nos, a stílusa semmit nem változott: hideg, egyenes, lehengerlő, és, esetenként, kiábrándító.

Kinyitottam a szemem. Sátorban voltam, az égbolt helyén ugyanis nem plafon, hanem vászon, és az azt tartó rudak voltak láthatóak. A fejem arra fordítottam, ahonnan a hangját hallottam, és valóban ott is volt: egy kandalló melletti fotelban ült, vaskos könyvvel a kezében. Felvette az asztalról a könyvjelzőjét, belerakta a könyvbe, hogy a vége kikandikáljon, majd felállt, és a háta mögötti könyvespolchoz lépve visszarakta a kötetet a helyére – csak ezután fordult felém. Én egy ágyban feküdtem, ami – körbetapogattam – legalább kétszemélyes lehetett. Mellém sétált, és leült a fekhely szélére.

Bizony, így van. Más szóval, Albus… gyenge vagy – folytatta, és immár valamennyi kedvesség is megbújt a hangjában.

Te persze, mondanom sem kell, nem vagy az – mondtam halkan, épp csak, hogy meg tudtam szólalni: nem tudom, meddig fekhettem eszméletlenül.

Én már régen túl vagyok ezeken, a gyengeségeken, Albus, hisz láthatod. Neked is ez az egyetlen bajod, másképp talán most te lennél a helyemben – mindig is szokása volt, hogy a kijelentésbe bújtatott másodlagos értelmű kérdéseimre nem adott egyértelmű választ: szerette, ha addig tudott húzni, míg végül kénytelen voltam egyértelműen nekiszegezni a kérdést.

Én soha nem leszek olyan, mint te. Én tudok szeretni, hisz jól tudod. Te vagy az az ember a világon, megjegyzem, sajnos, akiért bármit megtettem volna.

Ó, már nem? Nos, ezt sajnálattal hallom – megmondtam, addig fogja csavarni a témát, míg meg nem kérdezem tőle.

Ugyan, miért sajnálnád?... Gellert… Szeretsz engem? – a szívem annyira dobogott, hogy egészen a torkomban éreztem, a homlokom gyöngyözni kezdett.

Tökéletesen tisztában vagy vele, drágám – jó erősen megnyomta az utolsó szót, és erősen gúnyosra vette -, hogy világéletemben alkalmatlan voltam a szeretetre – hát igen, annak idején is mindig ez volt: kiszedte belőlem a kérdést, majd jött ő, a kiábrándító válasszal. Megszokhattam volna, mégis, nagyon rosszul esett, amit mondott.

Mindeddig – úgy kellett minden szót jó mélyről előrángassak – úgy gondoltam, hogy talán…

Talán megváltozok? Ki kell ábrándítsalak, bár látom, már megtettem, én SOHA nem fogok megváltozni.

Nagyot sóhajtottam. Végül is… Mire számítottam? Tessék, már megint én, a bolond, reménykedő Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, és megint hozom a formámat, méghozzá tökéletesen. Nem tudom, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megszabadulni ettől a tulajdonságomtól, és ez meglehetősen nehézzé teszi az életemet.

Percek teltek el így. Én újra behunytam a szemem, és azon gondolkoztam, hogy mennyire fonák helyzetet hoztam létre már megint – végül is csupán az egész varázsvilág várja tőlem azt, hogy legyőzzem a férfit, aki itt ül az ágy szélén, és kiábrándító kijelentéseket tesz nekem, miközben én a sátrában fekszek, és azon rágódok, hogy miért szeretem még mindig -, és azon, hogy hogyan fogok kimászni belőle. Mert valahogy muszáj lesz, ez az egy legalább biztos. Hmm, végre egy biztos pont az életemben…

A tüdejéből kiáramló forró levegő a fülem mellett felborzolta a hajamat, és éreztem, ahogy szájával a fülemhez ér. Ez… ez nem lehet, hisz most mondta, hogy… Várjunk csak! Érdekel ez engem igazából?

Végigsimítottam a haját, majd arcát arcomhoz fordítottam. Az első csók még lassú és megfontolt volt, kutattuk, hogy a másik mennyit változott a legutóbbi óta. Aztán egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolt, követelőzően. Meg kellett állapítanom, hogy semmit sem változott. Éreztem, ahogy – csókunk megszakítása nélkül – fölém hengeredik, haja az arcomat csiklandozta, ettől kicsit felkuncogtam. Gombolni kezdte a taláromat, és miután elegendőnek érezte a helyet, hűvös kezét becsúsztatta alá. Csodálatos érzés volt, ennyi év után, újra vele. Hátamon kéjes érzés futkározott érintésétől, ahogy a mellkasomat cirógatta…

Tudtam, hogy egyetlen gondolatomat sem titkolhatom előtte, mégis, biztonságot adó, erős karjai közt fekve újra elővettem a gondolataimat. Az jutott eszembe, hogy, talán újrakezdhetnénk, ha ennek az értelmetlen háborúnak vége lenne. Az pedig, hogy mikor lesz vége, csak rajtunk múlik. Oldalt fordultam, és fejemet a vállgödrébe fúrtam, mint régen is mindig.

Gyűlöllek – régen mindig ezt mondtam neki.

Hazudsz – régen mindig ezt mondta rá. Hát most is.

Rosszallóan ciccegtem egyet, és beleszuszogtam a nyakába. Tudtam, hogy bármennyire is reménykedek az én reménytelenül reménykedő fejemmel, ennek nemsokára vége lesz, és amint kilépünk ebből a sátorból, újra ellenségek leszünk.

Éreztem, ahogy a takaró alól kilógó lábamat hűvös szellő csapja meg. Felemeltem a fejem, és láttam, hogy egy tagbaszakadt, kopasz varázsló döbbenten bámul minket a sátor bejáratából. Gellert ingerülten megrándult, és feljebb tornászta magát az ágyon.

U… Uram, többször is jeleztem, de nem… - eddigre azonban Gellert kinyújtott kezében megjelent a pálcája, és felmordult.

Avada Kedavra!

A zöld villanást követően a férfi összecsuklott, hasonlatosan minden azzal kapcsolatos reményemhez, hogy Gellert még megváltozhat. Végre megértettem, hogy olyan embert szeretek, aki szemrebbenés nélkül öl, és mindegy neki, hogy Élet vagy Halál. Eddigi kellemes érzéseim eltűntek, mint ahogy a tavaszi zápor elillan.

Gellert felpattant, egy intéssel felöltözködött, és egyetlen szó nélkül kilépett a sátorból. Én maradtam, ahogy voltam, bár, most, hogy hiányzott mellőlem a másik test, kellemetlenül hűvös lett. Összehúztam magam, hogy ne dideregjek annyira.

Be kellett látnom, hogy igaza volt, ott kint, a tisztáson. Ő soha nem fog megváltozni. És igaza volt idebent is: ő képtelen szeretni. Furcsán éreztem magam – egyedül azt sajnáltam, hogy a megértéshez szükség volt még egy ember halálára. Nem sajnáltam, hogy mindennek vége. A tűz, ami fiatalkorunk óta lappangott bennem, és ma újból kigyúlt, teljesen kialudt. Éreztem, és – nem sirattam. Olyan ez az egész, mint a szerelmes regényekben… Egy utolsó éjszaka, aztán mindennek vége.

Felkeltem. Hívásomra pálcám azonnal megjelent a kezemben, és egy intésére rajtam is volt a ruhám. Elindultam kifelé, de ekkor belépett Gellert. Csodálkozva nézett rám, én pedig halkan, de határozottan megszólaltam.

Gyűlöllek.

Ha akart is mondani valamit, akkor az bennmaradt. Tudta, hogy ezt most komolyan mondtam. Többé nem mondhatja rá, hogy hazudok.

Relaxo! – kirepült a sátorból, én pedig a halott férfi testén átlépve követtem.

Mikor kiléptem, legalább az értelmet nyert, hogy miért jött be a sátorba az a szerencsétlen férfi: mindenfelé átkok röpködtek, de annyi, hogy a sötét éjszakában szinte nappali fényesség volt.

Mire körülnéztem, Gellert felállt. Egy párbajozó kettős közénk került, de mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, Gellert jóvoltából már csak egy méter átmérőjű kráter emlékeztetett rájuk. Kezdett elborulni az agyam. Soha nem tudtam elviselni, ha valaki puszta szórakozásból gyilkol.

Elindult felém. A szemébe néztem, és már meg sem lepődtem: semmi indulat nem volt benne, inkább hideg számítás, és rengeteg élvezet.

Szerinted a muglik örülni fognak a Baziliszkuszomnak? – kérdezte gunyorosan. – Gondoltam örülne, ha kicsit játszhatna…

Fawkes! – egy vörös lángcsóva, egy lehulló aranyszín toll, és megnyugodhattam. Újra felé fordultam. – Tessék, elérted, amit akartál. Megvívunk.

Felcsillant a szeme, majd, szinte követhetetlen gyorsasággal emelte a pálcáját, és küldte is az első átkot.

Rendkívüli párbaj volt. A mágia olyan mértékben áramlott körülöttünk, hogy felemelkedtünk a talajról, és a csatázók feje fölött vívtuk a magunk harcát. Belőlem végleg eltűnt a szerető, csupán a harcos maradt meg. Rendületlenül támadtam, védekeztem, megint támadtam…

Végül nem én voltam az, aki legyőzte. Az egyik saját átkomat küldtem rá, de még mielőtt az elérhette volna, teste elernyedt, és lezuhant a földre. Félkész, eltűnő pajzsán még megpattant az átkom, és belecsapódott a Gellertet elintéző varázslóba. Ismertem, Ewan McKorish-nak hívták. Amint az átkom elérte, ő is összecsuklott, de ő holtan. Azt az átkot nem olyan kaliberű ellenfélnek szántam, mint ő volt, hanem olyannak, mint Gellert.

Akkor még nem volt időm Ewant sajnálni, én is leestem a földre – bár kíméletesebben, mint Gellert. Gyorsan felpattantam, és odasiettem a földön heverő Gellerthez. Körülöttünk a csatának vége volt. A Grindelwald-pártiak vezérüket a földön látva feladták a harcot, az enyémek pedig sietve lefegyverezték, majd elkábították, és összegyűjtötték őket.

Nem tudom, hogy milyen átok találhatta el Gellertet, de az tény, hogy le volt győzve. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit éreztem, de elégedettséget semmiképp.

Látod… nem tudtál legyőzni – egészen közel kellett hajoljak hozzá, hogy halljam, amit mond. – Nem te voltál… De a pálca a tied. Most pedig ölj meg, vesztettem.

Felálltam. A kezembe hívtam a Bodzapálcát, és a taláromba rejtettem, csakúgy, mint a sajátomat. Láttam, hogy Elphiasék már sietnek felénk.

Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te – mondtam neki. – Én nem vagyok… Nem vagyok tökéletes.

Furcsán nézett rám, majd, másodpercekkel azelőtt, hogy Elphias és a többiek odaértek volna, egy utolsó, gúnyos mosollyal az arcán elvesztette az eszméletét.

Jól vagy? – ez volt Elphias első kérdése. Jól esett, bár ettől függetlenül még mindig sírhatnékom volt. Egy napra ez még nekem is sok volt.

Persze… Persze, jól vagyok.

Vele mi legyen? – kérdezte Sarah William. – Gondolom nem halt meg…

Nem, életben van – feleltem még inkább elkomorodva. – Vigyétek… Vigyétek a Numerngardba.

Elindultam, nem is tudom hová, de el kellett menjek onnan, el kellett rejtenem a könnyeimet. Vége van… Elvégeztem a dolgom, kérdés csak, hogy milyen áron...

Lezárult egy korszak. Vége a háborúnak a világon, és nemsokára vége lesz a lelkemben is. Éreztem, nemsokára túl leszek rajta, végre. Láttam, amit kellett, éreztem, amire szükségem volt, már csak a megértés és az elfogadás hiányzik, aztán meggyógyulok.

Igen, ki fogok gyógyulni belőled! – mondtam a sötétségnek.

Megfordultam, és hirtelen elhatározással visszaindultam a többi emberhez, a megszokott világba. Vagyis nem… Ez már egy másik világ volt.


End file.
